bloodbowlfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills can help you do all sort off things like picking up the ball, throwing the ball and so on. Most players start with one or more skills, while other players can earn skills after earning enough SPP to earn a Level. General Skills * Block: A player with Block is not Knocked Down on a Both Down Result form a Block action. * Dauntless: If the player attempts to block an opponent who is stronger than themself and they successfully roll higher than the Strength of their opponent, they will be considered to have the same strength for this Block. * Dirty Player: Add 1 to an Armour or Injury roll made by a player with this skill when they make a Foul. * Fend: Opposing players may not follow up blocks made against this player, even if the player with Fend is knocked down * Frenzy: A player with Frenzy must always follow up after throwing a Block at an opposing player. In addition, they must make a second block against the same opponent if the first result was Pushed Back. * Kick: The ball will bounce half as much as usual. The player must be in the pitch at kick-off, but not on the wide zone or on the line of scrimmage. * Kick-off return: A player on the receiving team, not on the line of scrimmage or in a tackle zone, may move up to 3 squares at kick-off. Only one player can use this skill at each kick-off * Pass Block: A player may move up to 3 squares to attempt an interception or otherwise hamper a Pass move declared by the opponent. This is a 'free' move out of turn, but it follows all the normal rules for moving, dodging, etc. * Pro: once per turn the player has a 1/2 chance of being able to re-roll a failed action. * Shadowing: a player with Shadowing may attempt to follow an opposing player who dodges out of their tackle zone. If successful they move into the square vacated by the opposing player. No dodge rolls are required for this action. * Strip Ball: When a player with this skill pushes an opposing player during a Block, they will cause the opposing player to drop the ball in square they are pushed back to, even if the opposing player is not Knocked Down. * Sure Hands: A player with Sure Hands is allowed to re-roll the result if they fail to pick up the ball. In addition, Strip Ball skill does not work against a player with skill. * Tackle: Opposing player may not use their Dodge skill when attempting to dodge out of this player's tackle zone, nor may they use their Dodge skill if the player blocks if the player chooses to use Tackle. * Wrestle: A player with Wrestle may choose to ignore a Both Down result during a block by placing both the players prone, but no Armour rolls are made. In addition, this does not cause a turnover. Agility Skills * Catch: A player with Catch can re-roll a failed catch, interception or dropped Hand Off. * Diving Catch: The player gets a +1 modifier to catch accurate passes, and May catch balls landing in an adjacent square as if they landed in his current square. * Diving Tackle: The player may use this skill after an opposing player attempts to dodge out of any of his tackle zones. The player is placed prone in the vacated area, but does not to make an Armour or Injury roll. The opposing player must substract 2 from their dodge roll * Dodge: Allows a player to re-roll a failed dodge. In addition, the are only Pushed back on a "Defender Stumbles" result * Jump Up: The player may stand up without paying the usual 3 squares of movement. If they wish to make a Block action, they must successfully pass a Jump Up roll (+2 agility Roll) or the Block Action is wasted and the player may not stand up. * Leap: The player can leap over another player. For the leap to be successful, the player must pass an Agility test without any modifiers. If the player is unsuccessful, the player falls to the ground. * Side Step: The player can choose any empty square in their tackle zone to be pushed back into after a block, even is the result is that they are knocked down. * Sneaky Git: During a Foul action, a player with this skill is not sent off by the referee for rolling doubles on the Armour roll if this didnt break the opponents armor. * Sprint: The player may attempt to move up to 3 extra squares rather than the normal 2 when Going For It. The coach must still roll to see if the player is Knocked Down. * Sure Feet: A player may re-roll the result if they fail a Go For It action, once per turn. Passing Skills * Accurate: Adds +1 when attempting a pass action. * Dump-Off: The player may attempt a Quick Pass, when an opponent tries to Block them, allowing the player to (hopefully!) get rid of the ball. * Hail Mary Pass: A player using this skill can throw the ball anywhere in the pitch, even beyond the normal range for pass. However, the pass is never accurate. * Leader: The player is a natural leader and earns the team a special Leader re-roll. This works in the same as team re-rolls but may only be used if the leader is on the pitch. * Nerves of Steel: The player ignores modifiers for enemy tackle zones when they attempt to pass, catch or intercept. * Pass: The player can re-roll if he throws an inaccurate pass or fumbles. * Safe Throw: If a pass made by this player is ever intercepted then the Safe Throw player may make an unmodified Agility roll. If this is successful the the interception is canceled. Strength Skills * Break Tackle: The player can use Strength in place of Agility when attempting a dodge action. * Grab: The player can choose where to push after a block in order to position him to his advantage. * Guard: A player with this skill assists an attacking or defensive block even if they are in another player's tackle zone. * Juggernaut: If the player performs a Blitz action the opposing players may not use their Fend, Stand Firm or Wrestle skills against blocks. In addition they may choose to treat a Both Down result as Pushed Back. * Mighty Blow: Adds +1 to any Armour OR Injury roll made by a player when an opponent is knocked down during a block. * Multiple Block: A player who is adjacent to at least two opponents can try to block the two of them at the same time. Each opponent will gain a bonus in Strength to represent the extra difficulty in succeding with this type of action. * Piling On: After a Block, if the opponent is Knocked down, the player can throw himself on top of them and provides a re-roll for either an armor or injury roll. However, the player will end up on the ground. * Stand Firm: A player with this skill may not be pushed back as a result of Pushed Back or Knock Down duing a block. * Strong Arm: When the player tries to pass the ball the distances taken into account is reduced. * Thick Skull: This skill reduces the chance of a KO result by 50% to a Stunned result. Mutation Skills * Big hand: The player ignores enemy tackles zones when they try to pick up the ball. * Claw: When an opponent is Knocked Down by the player during a block any Armour roll of 8 or more, after modifications, automatically breaks armour. * Disturbing Presence: Any player must substract 1 from their Agility for any attempted passes, interceptions, or catches if they are within 3 squares of the player. * Extra arms: A player with extra arms adds +1 to all catch, interception or pick up ball tests. * Foul Appearance: The player's appearance is so horrible that any opposing player must pass a Foul Appearance roll to be able to block him (1/6chance). * Horns: a player with horns gains +1 in Strength when he performs a Blitz action. * Prehensile Tail: Opposing players must substract 1 from the D6 roll if they attempt to dodge out of any of the player's tackle zones. * Tentacles: To successfully dodge away from a player with tentacles, the opposing player must pass a Strength test. * Two Heads: Adds +1 to all dodge rolls the player makes. * Very Long Legs: +1 to interception and leap. Prevents use of the Safe Throw skill. Extraordinary Skills * Always Hungry: The player has a 1/6 chance of devouring his team-mate when he tries to throw him. If the victim fails to squirm free, they are eaten, which kills the team-mate without a chance of recovery! If the victim manages to escape, it is considered a Fumble. * Bone-Head: Before attempting any action they must pass a Bone-Head test (1/6 chance). If they fail this then they may not make any actions for the remainder of the turn. In addition they lose their tackle zone. * Chainsaw: A player armed with chainsaw must attack an opponent. Roll a D6. On a roll of 2 or more the chainsaw hits the opposing player, but on a roll of 1 it kicks back. The victim rolls an Armour Value +3. Any player forced out of the match by a chainsaw gains no SPP . * Loner: Loners are not great team players. If they wish to use a team re-roll, they must successfully pass a Loner roll (1/2 chance). If they fail, the re-roll is lost. * No Hands: The player cannot carry the ball * Really Stupid: The player has a 1/2 chance of becoming Really Stupid and may not perform any actions for the rest of the turn, in addition they lose their tackle zone. If a team mate is standing adjacent to the player, the chance to fail is reduced to a 1/6 chance. * Regeneration: If they player is injured or killed, after any attempts by the Apothecary, they have a 1/2 chance to regenerate themselves and are placed in the reserves ready for the next drive. * Right Stuff: Enables a player to be thrown by a team-mate who possesses Throw Team-Mate skill. * Secret Weapon-At the end of a drive or Half, the player will automatically sent-off referee. * Stunty: A player with Stunty may ignore any enemy tackle zone on the square he is moving to when he makes a dodge, but substract 1 from the roll when they pass. In addition add 1 to any injury roll. Stunties that are armed with a secret weapon are not allowed to ignore enemy tackle zones. * Take Root: A player who fails their Take Root roll has their Movement Allowance reduce to 0 until the end of the drive or they are knocked over. * Throw Team-Mate: Enables a player to throw a team-mate who possesses Right Stuff skill. * Wild Animal: The player can become uncontrollable during a match and must pass a Wild Animal test to successfully perform an action. There is a 1/2 chance that they will be able to carry out the action required. This is increased to an 5/6 chance in case of a Block or Blitz. Category:Skills